mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Darnell Turner
Darnell "Crabman" Turner is the alias given to Harry Monroe, a man who was in the Witness Protection Programme. He is Joy's current husband and the biological father of Earl Jr., as well as the adoptive father of Dodge. Darnell works at the Crab Shack. He keeps a pet turtle called Mr. Turtle. He can speak French, Russian and Arabic and can identify hundreds of different types of cheese by smell alone. He is shown to be very intelligent and calm, although no one seems to take notice. He lives in Pimmit Hills Trailer Park. Family * Wife: Joy Turner * Biological son: Earl Jr. Turner * Adopted son: Dodge Turner Past life His real name is Harry Monroe and he graduated from college at age 14. "Harry" hides the truth about himself as he is part of the Witness Protection Program . As Darnell Establishing a life Darnell took up a job at the Crab Shack as chef. After a period of time he began an affair with Joy Hickey, wife of Earl. Despite the affair Joy continued to be with Earl, who was unaware of the affair. Earl and Joy planned to have a child, however when the baby, named Earl Jr. arrived, Earl was shocked to see that he was black, proving that Joy had had an affair. After Earl was run down by a car, Joy divorced him whilst in hospital and kicked him out of their trailer, allowing Darnell to move in . Season 1 Earl and Darnell remained good friends despite their differences. However, Joy despised Earl for not giving her half of his lottery winnings, and so tried to kill him to get the money. She sent him poision cookies through Darnell, who decided to tell this to Earl before giving them to him. Earl changed his will so that Joy would not recieve all of his items if he died, and she decided to stop trying to kill him . Joy and Darnell decided to get married, but did not invite Earl. This angered Earl, especially as the wedding had been arranged for his birthday, and he crashed the ceremony and accidentally broke Joy's nose in the process. To make it up to her he agreed to pay for a new wedding, but as they worked together they became closer and Joy and Earl slept together. Darnell found out, and ran away. Earl went to find him, and said that it was Joy's fault, and that she was a "vixen". Darnell said that he thought she had changed since being with Earl, and Earl explained that when he told Joy that he wanted to tell Darnell about their sleeping together, he saw a fear in Joy's eyes he had never seen before; the fear of losing Darnell. Darnell realised that he was meant to be with Joy, and the wedding went ahead . Season 2 Joy discovered Darnell's true identity as Harry Monroe, and kicked him out of the house until he told her the truth. However, he said that he could not tell her, and if he did he would have to start his live over again, which he could not do without her as he loved her. His words swayed Joy and she let him back in the house . Season 3 Darnell helped Earl to break out of prison . Season 4 Darnell attended the premiere of Buddy's movie . He tried to get Willie's glass eye back from Joy when she stole it to play an I.Q. game . Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell